


nihon shuwa

by amnekemuoikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnekemuoikawa/pseuds/amnekemuoikawa
Summary: bokuaka au where akaashi is deaf and they’re driving back home. their favorite song pops on and akaashi starts doing ASL, then bokuto does the same to the next verse. akaashi starts to tear up because he realized that he was in love with bokuto, and bokuto loved him too.
Relationships: BokuAka, IwaOi, kuroken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	nihon shuwa

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally a prompt/idea by @ushijimaslxt on twitter! but written by @amnekemu on twitter! go follow both if you'd like! thank u for reading!
> 
> kenma = age 19  
> nishinoya = age 20  
> bokuto = age 19  
> \-------------------------------  
> iwaizumi = age 19 - bf oikawa  
> kuroo = age 20, bf - kenma  
> akaashi = age 19

*BONK* akaashi fell off his bed and hit his head on the table. "ow..my head." he said softly, looking at the time. "god...i'm gonna be late to class.." he said, running and changing clothes but got stopped by his best friend, kuroo texting him. kuroo texts him saying,"i said certified freak. seven days a week, wet a** pu**y, make that pullout game weak!" keiji was stunned. "what?-" kuroo gasped. "oh sorry that was meant for kenma.." keiji turned off his phone and shook his head, walking out of his house. keiji turned around to walk to school just to get scared by kuroo. "holy..." he said softly. he wasn't the type to speak because he could just use asl. kuroo smiled and looked at him and signed,"i missed you." keiji then signed,"me too." and hugged the other, then they walked to school together. after classes and it was break, kuroo walked around with kenma and keiji. keiji basically felt like a third-wheel because kuroo kept flirting with kenma. 'i feel so out of place...like usual.' he thought and accidentally bumped into someone. "i'm so sorry!" he signed out and surprisingly the other boy smiled and understood, signing back. "it's okay! you couldn't see what was going on and accidentally bumped into me." keiji softly smiled and then looked up to see it was bokuto. bokuto koutaro, the captain of the boys vbc. "oh...i have hearing aids and....you're the captain..i'm sorry!" he signed out softly and teared up, thinking he'd hate him forever now. "hey hey, you don't need to cry, you're fine, i promise." koutarou responded, hugging him and patting his head. keiji looked up at him. "really?..i'm sorry. i really didn't mean to bump you.." keiji said, tears falling down his cheeks. koutarou nodded. "i'm sure. i promised you. you're the first person that gets a promise from me. so you better believe me." he said with a smile and keiji nodded, trying to let go but koutarou held onto him and grabbed his face by his chin and smiled, wiping his tears. "you're too pretty to be crying, it doesn't make you look pretty, so please stop." keiji obviously flushed at that comment, so he stopped crying and covered his face. koutarou looked down at him. "you should go catch up with your friends, here's my number, just if you wanna keep in touch." he said with a friendly wink and pat his head, walking away and to his class because he had a different schedule than him. keiji looked at the paper in his hands and then held his cheek, adoring the way he touched him, he thought he was gonna die because of how cute that moment was. but then suddenly, kuroo yelled at keiji and keiji went over running, looking at him and signing. "yeah yeah, what do you want? i was in my mood.." "we know." kuroo said. "bokuto's a furry or something, he has an obsession with owls, he's not the best one for you akaashi." kuroo said again. keiji softly looked down. "but that makes him cuter. he does look like an owl.." he signed, thinking about his face and an owls face. 

a few months later, keiji and koutarou were now best friends. they were slowly getting more comfortable with each other and they soon developed a favorite song together. they shared a lot of things with each other, iwaizumi was a huge part of the reason they're best friends now. iwaizumi's whole plan was to basically make them bump into each other more often and oikawa, kenma, and a few others also helped but it was all iwa's idea. koutarou treated iwa to a bunch of ice cream, oikawa to a lot of milk bread, and kenma...he just bought him games to stream. koutarou was at keiji's house for the night as keiji felt he could trust him with almost anything now that they were super close. koutarou was cuddling with keiji on his bed, watching a movie that keiji picked out for them. "i don't like scary movies...but you do so i picked it." keiji signed, not feeling like talking. "it's okay keiji, we can turn it off if you really need to" said koutarou and keiji kept it on, just snuggling closer to koutarou, practically on him now. there was nothing scary for a while so keiji fell asleep. koutarou wrapped his arms around the other, putting the blanket on them after he turned the lamp off and held him closely, falling asleep a little while later. the next morning, koutarou woke up, nobody beside him but heard something downstairs so he walked down only to see keiji cooking breakfast and koutarou just went like "awh..." and looked at the food. "you didn't have to." "yes i did- i was hungry i gotta eat something." he said, rolling his eyes playfully and setting the food out on plates, setting a plate beside koutarou and himself. he started to eat, eating very little food because he wasn't that hungry but he was still hungry. koutarou ate all of the food on his plate and volunteered to clean the dishes but keiji shook his head and cleaned them. after cleaning the dishes, keiji looked over at koutarou just to see him sleeping on the couch. "again? why does he keep sleeping on my couch? why can't he just go home?...i mean, i'm not complaining." he spoke in his head, then shaking his head, walking up to his room and playing a video game. 

after koutarou woke up, he went to keiji's room just to see him about to pass out. "god...the first thing i do is fall asleep then he falls asleep. jesus." he softly said, picking keiji up and laying him down. his thoughts immediately went to thinking about him pinning keiji down on the bed, showering him with kisses, but, he didn't do that. instead, he just laid him down and went home to calm down and he did just that. keiji woke up about three hours later and looked around for koutarou but didn't see him so his eyes filled with tears but texted him. "where'd you go..?" he sent, tears falling on his phone and wiping them immediately and koutarou responded. "i just went home, are you crying?" he sent and keiji looked surprised and texted him back. "uh..no..?" and he heard a knock on his door, opening it just to see koutarou and he hugged him immediately. "you don't need to be crying, i know, i should've told you, but you were sleeping." keiji cried into his arms and koutarou frowned, wiping his tears and hugging him closely. "keiji, you don't need to cry, you're fine i promise, i'll stay here with you the rest of the day." he said and keiji nodded with a slight smile on his face. koutarou sat down with him and turned on a cute movie, making keiji feel safe again and snuggle him close.

about two and a half years later they were now dating, they got together about 3 weeks ago because keiji confessed to him, telling him about how long he's liked him. "koutarou...i love you..." he softly said, not signing it, as they were cuddling in bed with the kitten they adopted. koutarou looked shocked because he was always the one to say it, keiji never said it. but of course he responded, "keiji...i love you too." he said, giving him a soft kiss on the head and held him close. keiji snuggled up onto his chest and smiled, thinking about when they first just met. "you know..when we first met i fell in love with you. you just looked like we'd work together, but it took us two years to confess." he said with a sigh. koutarou just smiled and nodded, holding him close until they fell asleep.

a year later, keiji and koutarou were in the car, listening to the radio. their favorite song came on and keiji signed out the first verse and didn't think koutarou would sign the second verse, but he did. keiji teared up and smiled, hugging his arm. he was in love with him. 

that's all :))


End file.
